Winter Magic
by FireWithFrost
Summary: 2 students in their 4th year at Hogwarts. One who wants to quickly finish his school life and enter the Ministry Of Magic. Another who has no idea what he will do for his future. Those two students being Jack Frost of the Slytherin house & Hiccup Haddock of the Ravenclaw house.This story is in Jack Frost's POV (Point of view).
1. Chapter 1

It's now been four years since I've started Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nothing interesting has happened yet. It's always been the same thing every single day so far, back and forth. As a Slytherin, all the other houses think of you as a bitchy, rich little snob who has nothing better to do other than sneer at people, bully them and make sarcastic comments. Well, maybe they have a point.  
I mean, Malfoy doesn't make the Slytherin house's name any better. And if anything, I've been nothing **but** a bully..I don't mean to act that way though.

I let out a cold puff of air, standing outside Kings Cross Station looking up at the grey sky with my hands in my pockets.  
'_It's always going to snow when I'm around.._' I said to myself, a slight frown on my face. After a few minutes, a delicate, fluffy snowflake then took its form and gently placed itself on my red nose.  
'_I don't hate the snow or anything,_' I walked inside the station, flicking the snowflake off my nose, continuing my private conversation with myself. '_Just...I wish for something different..I mean, I wouldn't mind seeing the sun every now and again.._"

"Being a pureblood wizard now at the age of 14 whose parents threw you away as soon as you were born is hard, is it not, Jack?" A voice caught my attention.

I turned my head to see..ugh..

"Oh, Malfoy...good to see you mate." I replied flatly. He always has a habit of shoving my past in my face. And that pissed me off greatly. I'm becoming sick of his cocky attitude.

"Instead," Malfoy continued on, smiling in a cold manner "having your uncle who expects so much of you and does everything for you is just..." Malfoy stopped midway through his sentence, shrugging, shaking his head as if my uncle was hopeless and let out a snicker.

"Yeah, yeah, just drop it already." I rolled my eyes, fists clenched behind my back. "Have a good summer?" I asked, trying to change the subject, making sure he knew that I was pissed off by the tone I was using.

I could see his face darkened a bit.

"Could've been better." He replied quietly after a minute, now walking by my side. "But have you seen the filthy snow outside?" He asked.

I gritted my teeth. '_If I could deal with this little shit for 3 years straight, then I can do it now._' I said to myself, pulling together. But be honest, how can anyone put up with _that_ for 3 years straight? It must've been a miracle. Yeah, that's it. A miracle.

"Y-Yeah..it's annoying, _**isn't it**_?"

'_Answer that Malfoy, I dare you._' I thought.

Malfoy then...**flinched **and didn't answer the question.

"So, where's your old man?" I changed the subject, clearly making him feel uncomfortable with the previous one.  
"Couldn't make it. He had some very important business to attend to at the ministry." He mumbled, examining the floor as if he had lost something. He just wanted to avoid eye contact though.  
"Good to know.." I replied simply.

When I got through to the platform with Malfoy tagging along, I looked to see my uncle leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. Nicholas St. North is his name. But he gave me the surname Frost for some reason.

"Oh, mother of Merlin.." I muttered. "You get on first and I'll catch up." I told Malfoy. He nodded, disappearing. I then frowned and walked over to my uncle.

"What are you doing here North?!" I snapped, slightly taken back.

"_What?_ Is it crime to come see my nephew off?" He asked, a smirk on his face. "I also told you I'd be coming to drop things off for school." He added on, refreshing my memory.

"Well...thanks...but still, it would have been easier to just let me take everything in a trolley." I put my hand behind my head and scratched, not knowing where to look.

"Don't be rash, Jack. We don't want you breaking those seeker arms, now do we?!" He grinned, his teeth shining brightly. This caught the attention of a few witches around his age (all most likely single..).

"I only made it on the Quidditch Team because of pure luck!" I whined, trying to get the point across that I don't need to be pampered my whole life.

"Of course, of course. Now, get on train! Have good time, and I'll send Honeydukes chocolate next week." He said hugging me tightly. I wriggled out of his grip and sprinted onto the train, not bothering to say goodbye. That's when I bumped into someone, both of us falling on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow, ow, ow..."

My body was flat on the train floor. A book was also open on my face which caused me to see nothing but a mixture of words.

"Ughhh..." I took the book off with my right hand, snapped it shut and sat up, an irritated look on my face.

My attention was then directed to a boy in front of me, also on the floor. He was already in his Ravenclaw robes and was sitting up looking alarmed at the sight of me. I noticed there were a few more books in his lap..all to do with dragons for some weird reason.

His eyes were a piercing emerald colour. He also had a few freckles on his face.

A first glance at him and you'd think he's a really innocent person...Tsk! Annoying..

I then moved my head to my right to see what the book was called.

He gulped quietly, his head hanging down, not saying a word.

"..'Men who Love Dragons Too Much',huh? Never read it.." I said to him all of a sudden, smirking. He then raised his head slowly.

"I-it's a new book..." He replied.

'_Oh, he spoke.._'

"Hagrid gave it to me from the Hogwarts Library.."

"I really couldn't care less about Hagrid to be honest..." I interrupted, my eyes closed "Hey, were you the one that bumped into me?" I asked him, my eyes now open.

He smiled nervously and nodded.  
"I'm sorry about that..." he replied, bowing his head down apologetically.

I then lit up instantly when I saw his smile.  
"N-no..it's fine.." I smiled back holding my hand out, introducing myself.  
"The name's Jack Frost..And you?"

"Hi..." He stopped, looked away uncomfortably and said "Hiccup Haddock.." He took my hand and we both pulled each other to stand up.

I couldn't help fall back onto the floor, rolling around grabbing my stomach from laughing so hard.  
"H-H-Hiccup?! Of all names-H-HICCUP? That's seriously weird!"

I could tell he was pissed with me now. But I didn't care.

"Yeah, brace yourself.." He muttered.

"Wh-what?" I asked, wiping away my tears of laughter. "What d'you mean?"

"Nothing..I'll see you later then.." He said grinning, taking his book out of my hands and walking off.

I watched him walk away as if that was the only thing that mattered right now.

"**What a weird kid..**"


	3. Chapter 3

The moon was up and the stars were out.

'Hiccup Haddock, huh?' I thought to myself, my body pressing against the train compartment's wall, my head resting on the window, my hand covering my cheek and my elbow resting on the window sill.  
I was looking out the window to see nothing but black. The train ride was still going.

I was filled with curiosity about that guy. I'm never usually this attached to people I just met..what's gotten into me all of a sudden?  
Probably because he's a good guy. Most of the people I've met from the other houses are quickly afraid of me and never get to know me, so he's the first not to see me as a cruel Slytherin,..but a...

"..'First love?'.."

My eyes widened in shock and I quickly turned my head to Blaise, scarlet, thinking that what I was saying in my head was out loud for all of them to hear.

"She can dream on. That blood traitor doesn't deserve the pure blood name." Blaise continued quietly. Pansy gave a disgusting smile before she began to giggle uncontrollably.

I sighed with relief, my eyes closed. But then I looked over at Blaise again.  
"..Who're you guys talking about?" I asked, now concerned.

"Jeez, don't you ever catch up?!" Draco asked, patting my back, grinning a menacing grin.  
"Ginny Weasley."

"I said Blaise is Ginny's first love." Pansy explained, thinking I didn't understand. "And anyway, what's up with you? Your face is red." She pointed out suspiciously.

"Huh? Really?" I asked, laughing nervously, trying to avoid eye contact with any of the people in the compartment.  
"Well, I guess it's the lack of sleep..or a fever? I only came back from Italy yesterday." I explained.

Draco suddenly stood up, a smirk on his face.  
"Anyway, I'm going to get changed." He said, shaking what I said off."it's 3 more minutes until this ride stops." He continued, opening the compartment door and walking off.

Pansy bounced up, a playful smile on her face.  
"I guess I'll do the same then!" She said skipping away.

Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise also got up and walked away without speaking a word, shutting the door behind them. I was left by myself.  
"Just how I like it.." I sighed giving a smile, beginning to relax by putting my feet on the opposite seat.

I peeked out of the compartment to see if there was anyone walking around. No, there wasn't.

'I guess it won't be a problem if I change here..' I thought to myself grinning. I quickly started with my trousers. It's always better to get the bottom done than the top.  
After I wore my school trousers, I sat down and began taking my shirt off. That's when the door was slammed open.

"UM! Have you seen my cat-"

In shock, I quickly turned my head over to the door, my face going blood-red. It was that Hiccup kid. His shoulder bag was strung around him loosely filled with his books on dragons & he was panting. He must've been looking for this cat of his for a while now. It's impossible to find it though. The train's going to stop at any second. Unless I help him.

His face was also as flushed as a tomato. He stuttered for a few seconds, fidgeting uncomfortably before I decided to keep my calm and continue changing.

"Y-You're going to continue changing in front of me?!" He asked nervously. I put my school shirt on, the top button undone, my collar up, and I began tying my tie.

"What's the problem with that? We're both guys." I replied simply, glancing over at him.

He gulped and let out a nervous laugh.  
"Yeah, right..sorry.." He muttered.

"..Well, come and sit here then. Tell me about your cat." I said to him, looking down at my tie, continuing. He hesitantly took the seat in front of me, his shoulders stiff, both of his hands in his lap.

"Uh, well...his fur is jet black and..he has green eyes...he acts like a dog most of the time too." Hiccup tried to explain to me. I think he doesn't explain things a lot to other people. "Oh, and his name is Toothless!" He added on.

'What kind of weird names do these guys have? Must've gotten it from his old man's blood or something to name his pet that.'

"Hmm..got it. But you'll have to repay me if I find this cat of yours." I said smirking.

"O-Of course, anything!"

"Then..." I said, standing up, wearing my robes and taking my wand out. "I'll do the summoning charm for you."

"Wait, what?! But it's underage magic!" Hiccup said.

"Accio Toothless!" I said in a bored voice, ignoring what he said. In a second, a black cat appeared in my arms. He was purring kindly and let me stroke its head.

"Wh-that's amazing!" Hiccup said as if he was seeing magic for the first time. "Toothless likes you already too!"  
"How did you manage to do that without even seeing my cat?!" He added on, asking me curiously.

"If you have a clear image of the object you want, it comes to you instantly. Didn't you know that?" I asked, passing Toothless over to him.

"No..I guess not.." Hiccup smiled, hugging Toothless. "Your imagery must be super accurate! I haven't learned about that spell yet in charms. I'm still 14..it must be great to be an older student." he said to me.

"Wait, what? I'm not older than you. In fact, I'm the same age.." I told him grinning.

"What?! Y-You mean-"

"I learnt the spell with the help of Dumbledore over the summer holidays. I thought it might come in useful for things like this, so I asked him to cooperate with me." I shrugged."Not that I have a pet or anything..  
But then my uncle came and said we had to go to Italy. So I may not be able to summon things that are a long way away."

"That's...amazing..." Hiccup's jaw was dropped & Toothless looked at his owner, slightly creeped out.

"And besides, Dumbledore asked permission from the ministry if I could use this spell specially outside of Hogwarts. He really likes me. So does the ministry." I smiled. "And so, they agreed."

"You must be someone really special.." Hiccup replied. "For the ministry to like anyway.."

"Well, my uncle does say I have something special inside." I said grinning "Whatever that means." I added on, slightly unsure.

"Too bad it's only Slytherin students you're friends with. It would be great if you were friends with people from the other houses.." Hiccup gave a quick smile.  
"I hear them always saying things about you. How you're a bully & you don't care about anyone but yourself...Oh, sorry! I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine. At least you're my friend." I interrupted, smiling back at him. I saw him turn red after I said that.


	4. Chapter 4

I hopped off the Hogwarts express and onto the Hogsmeade station platform, looking up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly as ever. It really does get rid of all your worries.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked.  
I blinked and turned my head to see Hiccup by my side, holding Toothless in his arms. Toothless had now fallen asleep.

"Great!" I replied grinning. "Why d'you ask?" I asked back, my bag slung over my shoulder.

"N-No, nothing..it's just that you looked like you were daydreaming.." He glanced over at me and then directed his attention towards the first years walking past us nervously. They were shaking. Hagrid was now talking to them & guiding them to Hogwarts.

"Aww, they're so cute~" I pointed out in an adoring voice, smirking.

"I remember how much I was shaking too.." Hiccup muttered, looking down. "I was scared as hell..."

"Heh..well, should we head to the carriages now?" I asked him smiling. He nodded and we both began to walk, side by side. Other students were all talking to each other. The girls' giggles loud enough for a person with poor hearing skills to hear clearly.

"S-so.." Hiccup began, trying to start a conversation. "Where are your friends?" he asked.

"They've always gone on ahead of me each year. It's nothing that I care about though." I shrugged. "You?"

"I told them to go on ahead while I search for Toothless.." Hiccup smiled.

"They all in the same house as you?"

"Most are from Slytherin." He replied. My eyes widened. This kid is seriously something. To be friends with so many Slytherins easily & not be afraid. He's more of a Gryffindor..  
I'm surprised he isn't picked on by his friends for that matter.

'Wait...maybe...he's only become friends with me because..he wants to treat every Slytherin student the same as others..' That's pissing me off a bit. I should be treated differently by him. I want to be treated specially by him...what? I need to pull myself together!

"How come we've never had any lessons together?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"No idea. But I'm pretty sure we've crossed paths before..we just never paid close attention. Like the sorting ceremony in our first year.." Hiccup suggested.

I gave a quick nod. There was an awkward silence now filling the air.

"Oh yeah, by the way. I've been meaning to ask, but..what's up with all the books on dragons?" I pointed out, changing the subject.

"Oh, it's sort of a hobby to read about them.." He grinned. "I just want to know as much as I can about dragons."

"Hence the Sorting Hat placing you in Ravenclaw."

"Yep!" We both exchanged a small smile.

"Make sure to introduce me to your friends later." I said.

"..You can meet them now if you want. Look, they're right there." Hiccup pointed. I turned my head to the front.

There were a group of people, enjoying themselves, laughing and talking like a real group of friends should.

**Too bad it's not like that for me.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, it's Hiccup!" One of the boys called out, grinning broadly. His hair was rather crazy and he was wearing the Slytherin tie & robes. I've been in a few of his lessons. I don't know his name though.  
There were..3 other Slytherin students too. By the looks of it, 2 of them were twins: a girl and a boy. The other was a girl. She just looked plain mysterious let me tell you that.  
And then there was another Ravenclaw. He was also rather chubby, but was reading the same book I picked up when I bumped into Hiccup. He seemed pretty focused on the book by the looks of things.

"Hey, Snotlout!" Hiccup called back. I clutched my stomach and was on the floor, having some trouble breathing. I glanced at Hiccup to see him pouting at me. After I finished my near death experience, I stood up calmly, walking over to the carriage with Hiccup, letting out a snicker every now and again. Snotlout looked confused at me.

"You 'kay?" He asked me. I covered my mouth and nodded, waving at him.

"Guys, this is Jack Frost! He's the one who helped me find Toothless!" Hiccup grinned, showing them a sleeping Toothless.

"Thanks." The mysterious blonde haired girl said looking from Toothless to me. "Hiccup always loses what he gets." She added on, looking at Hiccup and then sighing.

"H-Hey, what's that meant to mean?" Hiccup asked, laughing nervously.

"That you don't take care of your things." She replied, smirking. "I'm Astrid." She introduced. "The one in Ravenclaw robes is Fishlegs."

Fishlegs looked up from his book and looked at me curiously. He then waved, giving a little smile. After, he went back to reading the book.

"The other two are the twins: Ruffnut is the girl and Tuffnut is the boy." Astrid continued. They gave a menacing grin as they had an heated conversation about their next pranks. So these two were the Slytherin pranksters I was hearing about? Cool.

"And this is Snotlout." Astrid finished off.

"He's my cousin." Hiccup added on. "Our dads are pretty close too." He smiled.

Snotlout smirked and fist bumped me. "Hope to get along with ya."

"Same to you." I replied, smirking back. I guess I managed to hold the amount I wanted to laugh in.

It then suddenly began to snow rather quickly.

"Eugh, it's snowing.." A girl in one of the carriages said. "This seems to happen every time we come here, doesn't it?" Another asked.  
The group of girls then began to cackle.

I frowned and looked down at the floor. Out of anger at the group of girls, I kicked some of the settling snow. That didn't help anything though. It only began to snow harder and faster.  
I couldn't help it if this was my doing. I love the snow. It's a gift to make this happen.

"Woah! It's snowing again!" Hiccup beamed happily, jumping up. He then spread his arms out into the air, smiling. "This has been the 4th year in a row to snow at the beginning of each year!" His hair was now white along with the group.

I looked at him, my eyes wide, and gripping my hands tightly to stop them from hugging him. What the hell...this guy..has to stop..making me...fall for him.

"Come on Hiccup, Jack! You guys'll catch a cold!" Astrid reminded.

Hiccup grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the carriage with him. We sat down, my face going red & him sitting by my side.

"You..have cold hands." Hiccup pointed out, looking at me, smiling.

"And you have very white hair." I replied, smirking.

"I-I can't help it!" He began "It's the snow!"

The group began to laugh (even Fishlegs who was done with his book for now.).

_For once..I actually felt like I belong._


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, are you guys alright talking to me? I mean, the other students will talk behind your backs if you hang around me."  
I pointed out, the carriages only 2 minutes away from Hogwarts.

"It's fine!" Hiccup replied."You're our friend after all!" The others nodded in agreement (apart from the twins who were still having their heated conversation.).  
I couldn't help but smile. "Besides, people already talk about us so we're used to it!"

I frowned, wondering what kind of things those idiots said about them.

"By the way, when you said 'brace yourself' on the train, is this what you meant? Finding out their names?" I whispered to Hiccup, smirking. He frowned, clearly not liking the subject. He didn't reply and began looking up at the sky, examining the stars. I gave a snigger and looked away, slouching, my hands in my pockets.  
"Well..whatever." I thought to myself.

"Don't you have a pet, Jack?" Astrid asked me all of a sudden. I turned my head to her and shook my head.  
"I've never really liked toads, owls or cats..apart from Toothless. The little guy is growing on me." I grinned, petting the sleeping cat on the head as he was in Hiccup's lap.  
"What about you guys?" I asked, resting my hand on Toothless' head after a minute of stroking it. Astrid nodded.  
"We all have cats." Ruffnut & Tuffnut replied in unison.  
"It's all thanks to Hiccup persuading our parents." Fishlegs added on, looking at Hiccup and smiling. Hiccup exchanged the smile.  
"They're all in our dorms by now though." Astrid said, turning her head to look at Hogwarts as the windows were illuminated by the Great Hall's floating candles.  
"And Hiccup was the only one who managed to lose his." Snotlout snickered.

"H-Hey!"

We had finally reached Hogwarts.

It was the same place as the year before. Only..it always feels like home. That's what I love about Hogwarts. How it has that humble atmosphere, how the ghosts lighten up the place..the only thing wrong with it is that it has students..I prefer to be alone in all honesty.

Me, Astrid, Snotlout and The Twins sat at the Slytherin table together. I had completely forgotten about Malfoy. Dumbledore was at the front as usual. And Snape...well,  
I don't like talking about him.  
I could see Fishlegs and Hiccup sitting at the Ravenclaw table not far from the Slytherins'. Hiccup exchanged a small smile with me.

"You know..we've all actually wanted to be friends with you for a long time.." Astrid said all of a sudden.I looked at her, confused.  
"Only...Draco scared us.." She admitted, gripping her hands tightly.

I frowned.  
"Well, yeah..he does have that impact on people." I muttered, hands in my pockets, looking away. I then smiled, looking at all of them.  
"But don't worry, we're friends now."

Their faces brightened up.

It took a while, but after the sorting ceremony was over for the first years, Dumbledore gave the same announcements as usual. I yawned loudly, covering my mouth, not bothering to listen anymore. Snape turned his face in my direction, his hair as greasy as ever, a stern look on his face. I grinned nervously and lowered my head apologetically.

But something was different. Everyone broke out into whispers. I snapped out of my daze and asked what was going on.

"The Triwizard Tournament! It's going to be held here!" Snotlout beamed. My eyes widened.

'_Seriously!? But..it's been ages since the last one!_' I thought to myself.

"Now, let me introduce the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy and their headmistress, Madame Maxine!" Dumbledore said. Just then, the door opened to reveal some pretty hot girls in blue silk uniforms.  
They made their way to the front, dancing, with the boys all staring at them in complete awe as they wolf whistled and clapped. After, they bowed and took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.  
For some reason though, I looked to see Hiccup reading, not particularly interested.  
The headmistress was really large too! She was as tall as Hagrid! She sat down at the staff table.  
The whole hall erupted into applause with the boys standing up and the girls who all looked disgusted. I'd usually be on the table wolf whistling the loudest..but for some reason..I wasn't..

After the applause died down, Dumbledore spoke again.  
"And now, our friends from the North! Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster, Igor Karkaroff!"

This time, a group of guys entered the hall, each of them holding a staff as they began to twist it like a baton..wait..was that..Viktor Krum?!

Their headmaster was no different to Snape to be honest.  
He also had a stern look as he hugged Dumbledore and sat at the staff table. He looked over at me and smiled for some reason, his teeth completely yellow and visible. I was taken back and quickly broke the eye contact. After, the Durmstrang guys all sat down at the Slytherin table, the girls all giggling and whispering to each other, red.  
The guys all looked disgusted as they muttered things under their breath.

I looked over to see Hiccup fidgeting uncomfortably, his face red. A smirk grew on my face which eventually turned into a grin.

'Aww, he's embarrassed! So cute.' I said to myself. I then blinked, realising.

'_Wait...he likes..._' My thoughts were then interrupted when the food appeared.

"Looks tasty!" Astrid grinned.  
"Les' eat!" Snotlout muffled, his face already filled with food.


	7. Chapter 7

During the feast, Filch shooed the helpers who placed a solid-looking golden sculpture with tiny jewels at the front of the Great Hall.

I grinned as I was talking to my new friends. I then turned my head to realise Draco glaring at me. I shrugged at him and turned my head back to the twins, Astrid and Snotlout.

Dumbledore all called for our attention and every student turned their heads to look at the front. For those who didn't know what the Triwizard tournament was, he explained.  
Afterwards, Bartemius Crouch was making his way to the front when the ceiling began to rain and there was a bolt of lightning, causing the girls to scream. Just then, a spell was cast and everyone looked over at where the spell came from.

"Mother of Merlin! It's Mad Eye Moody!" Ruffnut whispered.  
"What's he doing here?!" Tuffnut whispered back.  
"How should I know, idiot!" She snapped, punching him in the arm quietly. I turned my head to see if Hiccup was alright. I mean, he's a pretty fragile guy. Hiccup gulped and grabbed Fishlegs' robes. My eye twitched and I frowned, cursing under my breath.

I could also see Moody glancing over at Harry Potter with his fake eye on the left, his hair drenched and then walking over to Dumbledore calmly, his wooden leg and walking stick clanking in the dead silence.  
Dumbledore shook his hand roughly and greeted him. Mad Eye then stood at the side, drinking something from his hipflask.

"What d'you guys reckon that is?" I whispered.  
"I don't want to know.." Astrid replied with a mutter.

Bartemius coughed and continued walking to the front, acting nervous. Everyone stared at him curiously.  
"After much thought and consideration, the ministry has decided that no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the tri-wizard tournament-"

He was interrupted by the entire hall booing and yelling at him. Me, Snotlout and Tuffnut were also joining in too, causing Ruffnut and Astrid to roll their eyes.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore roared. The hall then automatically turned silent. He then sighed and waved his wand in the direction of the gold sculpture, causing it to melt, revealing a cup. It was then lit by itself. A blue flame catching the eyes of everyone.  
The Triwizard tournament had begun and the champions would be chosen in 4 months.

I jumped up out of my seat, hands in my pockets, sighing with relief.

"Sucks we can't participate, huh?" Snotlout pointed out, also getting up, the others doing the same.

"yeah.." I replied. "Well," I began, a yawn interrupting me "Should we all head to our dorms?" I asked, pointing at the Great Hall's doors. "I'm gettin' tired."

They all agreed and we made our way down to the dungeons.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow." Astrid smiled. Ruffnut punched her brother's arm, smirking.  
"Don't forget our plan for tomorrow." She said.

After they left, I looked over at Snotlout and Tuffnut.  
"Didn't you guys want to say g'night to Hiccup and Fishlegs?" I asked. They shrugged, looking over at each other.

"..Whatever you say." I blinked. "See you guys tomorrow!"

I then skipped into my dorm to look around.

All my things like my trunk and parcels were neatly placed in front of my bed with a letter from North right on top. I didn't bother to read it though.

"Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle aren't here yet, huh? Great!" I grinned to myself, jumping onto the bed close to the open window. The cold helps me sleep. I'm not fond of the warmth.

That's when I closed my eyes, going under the covers, falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I wasn't in the mood to get up today. But I had to.

I felt Draco kicking the bed violently, yelling at me to get up. My body fell off the bed along with the covers wrapped around myself. He's always woken me up this way for 4 years now.  
Just to tell you, I'm a heavy sleeper. I managed to open one eye, groaning as if I was in pain. After a minute, I opened the other, sitting up and scratching my stomach lazily.

That's when I saw Draco, Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise walk out of the room.

"Argh...Could've at least woken me up as soon as you got up..." I muttered, grabbing the alarm clock, looking at the time.

'Great, 7:30 exactly..I'll miss all the good bits of breakfast..' I thought, yawning as I put the clock back in its place, standing up. I then looked behind me to see the window was closed. It was snowing a blizard again...I really need to control everything I do with the snow and wind...

And then it struck me..I met Hiccup yesterday..and I managed to get so close towards him. Before I knew it, my mouth was stretched and I noticed that I was grinning.

After a while, when I was done with what needed to be done, I changed into my robes and walked over to the Great Hall, wearing my shoulder bag. I also made sure my hands were digged deep into my pockets.  
I don't know why, but it's become a habit now.

As I walked through the doors, I turned my head to look behind me and I noticed a few students turning their heads to look over at me, then turning their heads back to whisper. I sometimes wonder why they even bother..I'm not stupid. I can tell what they're going to say.  
'He's such a loner'  
'I hate him'  
'This place wold be better without him'  
'Pretend he's not there'  
In all honesty, I'd prefer it if they said it out loud.

"**Jack!**"

My head whipped to the front and Hiccup was stood in front of me, beaming.

"Morning!" I grinned, patting his head. His freckles stood out the most along with his eyes as usual. But his smile was the thing I really loved. My attention was then directed to see Hiccup holding a plate of bacon. After a minute, I hesitantly pointed at myself, hands out of my pockets and asked "Is that by any chance...for me?"

He began laughing nervously, scratching his head.  
"No, well..I looked over at the Slytherin table to see there was none left, so I...saved some for you...from the Ravenclaw table.." He replied quietly, his voice growing tinier by each word he spoke.

My eyes widened.  
'_It was for me...for the first time..someone..._'

"**Jack Frost, I presume?**" A voice asked in a somewhat cheerful tone.

I turned around to see Igor Karkaroff smiling unpleasantly. Viktor Krum was standing behind him, looking up as he was moving his head around to get a good look at the ceiling.

"..Yeah, that's me." I replied after a minute, hands back into my pockets. "D'you need something?"

'_Get lost..me and Hiccup are having a moment.._" I thought to myself in an irritated tone.

"I hear you are seeker for Slytherin Qudditch Team." Igor brought up. I gave a frown.

"And?" I replied. Hiccup gulped nervously, head hanging down as he still held the plate of bacon.

"You and Viktor have something in common." He continued. "Please show him around and become friends with him."


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since Karkaroff asked me to be friends with Viktor.

You know, Viktor's actually really awkward and less fearless than you think. Me and him usually hang out in the library now. He's got his eyes on a girl, but he won't tell me who it is, no matter how much I've asked. It's blatantly obvious. He just stands behind the bookshelves looking at her 24-7. We also discussed a lot about the Death Eater incident at the Quidditch World Cup finals. Well, Viktor brought it up since I was in Italy..so I didn't know anything (or at least that much)  
about it.

Today was the same as usual too. I sat on a chair in the library, my feet on the table as I popped some of the Honeydukes sweets North gave me into my mouth, a blank expression on my face. I was thinking about Hiccup.  
'_I hope he's okay...haven't seen him since the first day..._'

Viktor was (again) stood behind a bookshelf, peering around it cautiously, looking side to side once in a while nervously. The hell is he doing? It's creepy.

"5:20..we better head to dinner now.." I muttered, putting the Honeydukes sweets into my pockets, standing up.  
"Hey, Vik." I caught his attention which made him flinch as he turned around quickly.

"Vot is it?" He asked, sighing with relief, realising it was only me. Good thing too. Anyone who saw him acting that way would think of him as a pervert or as a stalker.

"Dinner. You coming or not?" I replied, tapping my wrist impatiently, despite a watch not being there. He gulped and shook his head.

"I vill catch up vis you later."

"...'Kay, don't take too long!" I called out to him, walking out of the library, earning myself a few snaps of '_shh_!'.

As I walked over to the Great Hall, I bumped into someone.

It was Hiccup.

His hair was a total mess and it looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep over the past week. His tie was crooked and his top button was undone too. His face wasn't as beaming as the first time I saw him. If anything, he looked pissed. I ignored it and grinned as I waved.

"Yo." I greeted simply, the grin not escaping from my face. His head shifted over to look at me and his eyes were giving me a ridiculously vicious glare.

That took me back a little. I gulped.  
"Y-You doing well?" I asked.  
'_Shit! I stuttered_'

"Not really." He muttered, his voice deep. "You?" He added on, asking me, although I got a feeling he really didn't want to know.  
"I've..been fine..." I replied anyway, scratching my head.  
"I see..Well, see you." He walked halfway past me. Without thinking, I subconsciously turned around and grabbed his arm. Hiccup's head turned and his eyes were locked with mine, his cheeks also growing red.

"Hey, be honest with me. Did I do something wrong?" I asked, a serious tone in my voice. He then clenched his fists, gritting his teeth.  
"Not really. Now let go. I need to go for dinner.."

"No."  
"Jack-"  
"I said no."  
"STOP BEING A KID ALREADY!" He called out, yanking his hand out of my grip.  
"SAME TO YOU!" I called back at him, seizing his arm again. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?!" I snapped, my voice much more quieter. "This isn't like you!-"

"WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW?! YOU DON'T EVER PAY ATTENTION TO SOMEONE LIKE ME!" He interrupted.  
I slowly let go of his arm.

"Hiccup-I-..." My eyes were looking from place to place uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.  
"You never have..and you never will.." He whispered. I instantly frowned.  
"What do you mean 'never have'?" I asked irritably. "You're my friend now. Of course I'll care about you if you act this way-"

"YOU JERK! I'VE CARED ABOUT YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME I LAYED EYES ON YOU IN OUR FIRST YEAR!"  
My eyes then widened. 'He just said..'  
"You...our first year..." I was stuttering like an idiot.

"AND EVERY TIME YOU WALKED PAST ME, NOT REALISING I WAS THERE, I'D TRY TO STAY ON MY FEET BECAUSE YOU LOOKED AMAZING EVERY SINGLE DAY!  
I WAS AFRAID TO TALK TO YOU SINCE OUR FIRST YEAR BECAUSE I THOUGHT YOU'D FIND ME DISGUSTING IF I SAID 'I LIKE YOU'  
ACCIDENTLY FOR AN 11 YEAR OLD! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED YOU TO PAY ATTENTION TO ME AND IT HURT TO KNOW THAT COULD NEVER HAPPEN!"  
Hiccup yelled, his voice tight and wobbly, the tears growing in his eyes, making them more reflective than usual.

"Hiccup..."  
My hand reached out to him, but he quickly ran back the way he came from.


	10. Chapter 10

'_What the hell...Say that to me sooner, idiot!_'

I was running as fast as I could, beginning to pant.

'_How was I supposed to figure it out..from that!?_  
_I don't know if he's there at the moment, but it's worth a try..._'

"Woah! Slow down there, Frost!" I stopped in my tracks. Malfoy was in front of me, his hands in his pockets, a poisonous smirk on his face.  
"**What!?** I'm kind of busy at the moment!" I snapped at him. He quickly took a step back.  
"No-Nothing-"  
"Tsk!" I shoved past him and began to run again. I didn't have time for someone like that.

I finally reached the top of Ravenclaw Tower and a door with a bronze eagle-shaped knocker stood before me.  
"Ah, shit! Now what do I do!?" I messed up my hair in confusion, frowning.

"Should I kick the door down?..No, that would be bad...but I can't answer whatever riddle it gives me..I'm not smart..." I muttered to myself, trying to concentrate.

"_Have you by any chance got Wrackspurts in your brain?_" Someone asked me.  
I turned around.  
"Excuse me?" I asked, clearly confused by what this girl was saying. She had dirty blonde hair and was hugging a book against her chest. She wore two radish earrings and...wait, is that a butterbeer cork on her necklace? This girl is weird just by looking at her appearance.

"Wrackspurts." She repeated. "They're invisible creatures. They float into your brain through your ears and make your brain go fuzzy." She explained, rolling her left index finger beside her ear, walking up next to me.

"No-well...I..guess?" I replied, unsure if I had even heard of that creature in class.  
"You want to get in the common room?" She asked, looking at the knocker.  
I then remembered and started to nod my head violently.  
"And I want to know which way the dorm for the guys are." I added on. She looked over at me and smiled.

"Of course, I'll help you." She replied. She was sort of like Hiccup in a way. She didn't care if I was a Slytherin.

The knocker then spoke.  
'Which came first, the phoenix, or the flame?' I jumped backwards in shock and the girl gave out a small laugh.  
"A circle has no beginning!" The girl replied.

The doors then opened to reveal the Ravenclaw common room. It looked cosy..there was a fireplace and there were books scattered everywhere.  
"No one's here at the moment since they're all down at dinner, so take your time to do what you please." The girl said as I looked around, amazed.  
"Thanks.."

"My name's Luna. Luna Lovegood. And yours?" She asked curiously.  
"Oh-Uh..Jack Frost." I replied, distracted by the sight of Rowena Ravenclaw's statue.  
"Nice to meet you! If you want to go to the boys' dorms, it's behind that door on the left." She pointed.  
I grinned and patted her head.  
"Thanks!" I beamed, running over to the door, opening it, and going through it.

I began checking every single room and I could see nothing but 5 four poster beds with blue curtains in every single one.  
I sighed and opened the last door. I heard someone crying in there.  
"...Hiccup?" I asked cautiously.

There was a gasp of shock and I saw Hiccup sitting on his bed, his feet dangling over the edge. He quickly turned his head, his eyes overflowing with tears, his cheeks as red as fire, and his voice wavering.  
"J-...What're you doing here-" He was interrupted by a small hiccup.  
"Giving you an answer..." I replied quietly, shocked at the sight of Hiccup crying because of me.  
'_I really am an idiot.._' I thought to myself, clenching my fist.

He sniffed and wiped his eyes with his sleeves, although that didn't change the fact it was obvious he had been crying. His eyes were still red.  
I then walked over to each candle which lit up the room, and blew them out. After, I walked over in front of Hiccup.  
"G-Get away!" He snapped, sniffing again, backing away on the bed. I looked at him. The moon's light was the only thing letting us both see each other.  
"No way."  
"Jack-"  
"Nope." I replied playfully. I couldn't help but smirk as I climbed on the bed, kneeling. I pushed him flat on to the bed and I placed my right knee against the opening of his trousers, which caused him to go crimson.

"J-Jack..th-this isn't funny!" He said squirming. My hands were holding his down on the bed.  
"What, you think I'm joking?" I whispered in his ear roughly.  
"Wai-Wait!" He snapped, somehow managing to sit up, his right hand pushing against my chest.

I was now pissed. Isn't this what he wanted? He was looking down, our faces a few centimeters away from each other. There was nothing but silence apart from hearing his heartbeat as his face grew redder every second.  
He gulped and looked into my eyes, most likely waiting for me to say something.

I sighed and pulled away from him, my eyes closed.  
"I got it. We'll talk it out instead." I brought up.

My eyes opened to see him moving over to sit on the pillow, kneeling on it.  
"I'm sorry.." He began. "For saying all those things to you..my emotions all overflowed and I just ended up yelling at you.." He scratched his head.

'_Cute.._' My eyes grew a little bit wide and my face turned noticeably red since I'm always pale.

"I don't mind if you don't want to know me anymore..I mean...who would like..." His head was hanging down again, his bangs covering his eyes. "Someone like me..."

'_He's going to cry.._'

He then sniffed again and looked up at me smiling.  
"Don't worry! I'm fine!" He beamed, tears rolling down his eyes.

"You're...crying..." I pointed out slowly, poking a tear.

"...**_I'm sorry_**..." He said, breathing in.  
".._**I'm sorry, but**_..." He breathed out, interrupted by choking on his tears.  
"...**_The tears just won't_ stop**..." He muttered, wiping his eyes.

I then quickly pinned Hiccup against his bed's headboard in the dorm. He looked into my eyes again, shocked. '_I don't want him to cry for me anymore.._'  
"..You know when I said you'd have to repay me for that summoning charm?" I asked.  
Hiccup sniffed and nodded the crimson not leaving his face. Even his ears were red. Adorable..  
"Now's the time to repay me." I added on. I leaned in and kissed him, making sure he'd remember this for the rest of his life.


	11. Chapter 11

I had finally kissed him. After a few days of knowing him..I just kissed him.

His eyes were wide and it looked like he was going to punch me in the face and sprint out of the room, screaming at everyone what I just did. I payed no attention though.

My mouth was connected with Hiccup's and I was trying to control myself from ripping his clothes off and then screwing him against the wall off of the bed right there and then. I know I sounds crazy for a 14 year old, but he makes me feel amazing and complete..after all these years of being alone..  
I've finally found someone who truly loves me...so why not make love to them while I have the chance? Still, I didn't want to go extremely far with the first kiss we were sharing...but now, I had no control over it anymore.  
It was passionate and I somehow managed to make it wet by slipping my tongue in after a while.

I could feel myself getting hard. My trousers grew tight and my hands were still pinning Hiccup's body against the wall, only making me crave his touch even more. I noticed his body turned a cherry red colour, his eyes closed, hesitantly using his tongue to kiss me back, moving around in circles. I couldn't help but smile in between it all.

'_First kiss, huh? Well, he'll learn how to do it properly later.._'

After, I stopped pinning Hiccup against the bed's headboard and leaned away, opening my mouth to catch my breath, Hiccup doing the same, both of us seeing our saliva parting from each others' tongues and dripping on the bed. I then licked my lips with a smirk on my face.  
Hiccup was panting quietly, his cold breath to be seen every time he breathed out.

"You...pervert..." He said quietly, fidgeting. His hands were covering the obvious bulge showing down below too. I let out a small laugh.  
"Pervert? Well, it still felt good nonetheless, you have to admit." I replied, delighted. "And there's no point trying to hide down below." I brought up, pointing at his trousers.  
"SH-SH-SHUT UP!" He snapped, his voice wavering. "YOU'RE HARD DOWN THERE TOO!" He added on, also pointing, his hand shaking noticeably.

I took the chance and quickly entwined my hand with his, kissing him yet again. I grabbed his hips and fell backwards on the bed, Hiccup falling on top of me, both of us still kissing. I saw the shock planted on his face, exactly the same as the first time, but he quickly closed his eyes peacefully, kissing me back, this time slipping his tongue in first.  
In the middle of it, I threw his tie on the floor and unbuttoned his shirt, leaving it on him. He opened his eyes and also did the same with me surprisingly.

After our kiss (which prolonged for around 5 minutes without a break) was done, I smirked and rolled over so that I was on top of him.

"Hey...touch me.." I whispered in his ear quietly, licking his neck, moving my hand under his shirt and going upwards.  
Hiccup broke the kiss without thinking and shivered.

"Hahh-cold-..." he moaned, the colour not fading from his cheeks. Both of the corners of his mouth also had saliva trickling down.

I stopped licking his neck and twitched.  
"Hey..." I muttered.  
"Wh-what?" He asked me, most likely worried he did something wrong.  
"What was that super erotic noise just now?" I asked, covering my mouth, noticing I was going red.  
"..S-sorry..." He whispered quietly, wiping the saliva on the corners of his mouth away. I sighed and sat up, Hiccup still flat on the bed.

"So. What made you so pissed that you accidentally confessed to me?" I asked, changing the subject, looking away, hands in my laps.

"V-..Viktor Krum.." He replied after a while nervously, his arms both covering his eyes.  
"Seriously? Of all people, you'd think that me and him would have a thing going on?" I asked, smirking.  
"N-not really! It's just that...he was so close to you and you got to become good friends.."

"So in other words, you were jealous. Ah, I see." I began sniggering.  
"...Listen, Jack..I-"  
"**Hiccup..**" I interrupted. "**_I love you.._**"

Something caused Hiccup to sit up quickly, reddening even more, his eyes wide. It's like he's a human tomato or something.  
"**M-Me too**!..I love you so much, I just don't know what to do with myself.." He replied sighing with relief, now hugging his knees and hiding his face in between his legs.

'_**A-ADORABLE!**_'

I coughed heavily.

"W-..we better get our shirts and ties back on...I'm starvin'..."


End file.
